You Me At Kostkostan!
by the denim jacket
Summary: Sasuke pindah ke kost-kostan punya ibu Sakura!  Abal,OOT, tapi baca dulu baru nilai sendiri XD
1. Chapter 1

HALO! Ini fanfic pertama saya di akun baru saya, baru belajar bikin fanfic, semoga kalian suka! Terimakasih, enjoy!

judulnya terinspirasi dari bandyou me at six hehe :)

* * *

><p>"Nar gue mau ngekost aja deh kayanya.." Kata Sasuke, <em>pemuda 18 tahun, Maba (mahasiswa baru) di Universitas Konoha, status : jomblo, hidup : suram, motto : tidak ada manusia yang sempurna kecuali gue.<em>

"Emang ngapa dirumah tante lu Sas? Udah bagus gratisan!" Kata Naruto, _18 tahun, Maba di Universitas Konoha, status : jomblo abadi._

"Ga betah gue.. amit-amit sebulan ini gue stress tinggal disitu."

"Oh gitu." Naruto terus serius makan mi ramennya, "Demi apapun ini mi ramen kantin paling enak!"

"HET! Bantuin gue dong gue mau ngekost nih!" Sasuke gondok abis Naruto ga peduli sama curhatanya yang langka barusan, kapan lagi gitu Sasuke curhat?

"Lebay lu ah, udah lu ngekost ditempat gue aja kali, entar pulang ikut gue liat-liat tempatnya dulu bro."

"Oke.."

"Assalamualaikum!" Kata Naruto masuk ke kostannya, dia juga bareng Sasuke. "Bentar ye gue cari ibu kost dulu Sas, lu duduk aja disini." Sasuke pun duduk nungguin, 'Lumayanlah gak ancur tempatnya, cukup rapih buat kostan cowok' pikirnya. Naruto pun kembali bersama Ibu kost.

"Ini tante ada yang mau ngekost, temen aku namanya Sasuke."

"Oh Sasuke ya.." Kata Ibu kost sambil senyum._ Ibu kost, usia : 39 tahun, Janda beranak satu. _

Akhirnya terjadilah perundingan antara Sasuke dan Ibu kost, keduanya setuju dan akhirnya Sasuke ngekost disitu!

"Yaudah bu besok saya kesini lagi bawa barang-barang sekalian uangnya."

"Nah kamar lo disini," Kata seorang gadis yang mengantar Sasuke, "Kamar mandi ada diujung lorong, kamar gue disebelah lo kalo mau minta tolong ke gue aja oke?" Sasuke diem-diem aja menurut dia seorang cowok mau minta bantuan apa sama cewek rambut pink ini?

"Lo kenapa diem aja? Ga bisa ngomong?" Cewek ini mulai bete, daritadi dikacangin abis sama Sasuke.

"Bisalah,"

"Oh yaudah gue kebawah dulu." Cewek pink ini pun berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Eh makasih!"

"Sip sama-sama." Katanya tanpa berhenti berjalan

"Nama lo siapa?" Tanya Sasuke agak teriak, jarak mereka udah agak jauh.

"Sakura." _Sakura, usia : 18 tahun, status : Alhamdulillah punya pacar, maba di UK, Anak ibu kost._

"ha? Kura-kura?" Tanya Sasuke, suara Sakura ga begitu kedengeran jelas.

"SAKURA!" Sakura sinis.

"Oh oke-oke." Sasuke pun langsung masuk kamar barunya, ngeri juga sama si Sakura. 'Bagus juga kamarnya.' Pikir Sasuke 'Dapet lantai dua lagi horee!'

Terdengar lagu Brighter – Paramore dari handphone Sasuke

"Sms.."

_**From**_** : **_**Naruto**_

_**Sas gimana kamar lo? Sorry ya gabisa nemenin gue kudu kerja part time nih hehe.**_

_**To : Naruto**_

_**Bagus, gpp.**_

Sasuke langsung beres-beres kamar, masukin baju ke lemari terus ganti seprai yang gambarnya FC Barcelona, tim favoritnya. Abis itu tidur.

**07.30 PM**

'Lumayan gue tidur setengah jam, Nyari makan dulu ah' pikir Sasuke, Ia pun keluar kamar dan mendatangi kamar Naruto yang persis ada didepan kamarnya. Iapun menggedor-gedor pintu kamar Naruto.

"Kenapa Sas?" Tanya Naruto yang sepertinya baru bangun tidur juga.

"Gue mau makan, beli nasgor ayoo.."

"Ngapain beli? Ibu kost udah masak, Jam berapa ini? Nah udah jam setengah lapan kebawah ayo sas!"

"Emang disediain?"

"Yoi, enakkan?" Kata Naruto, dia udah ngekost disini dari jaman SMA jadi tau seluk-beluk kostan ini.

Sampailah mereka keruang makan, disana udah ada mahluk-mahluk penghuni kost yang lain, yang terlihat lapar juga.

"NARUTO MY BRO!" Teriak Kiba. _Kiba Usia : 18 tahun, Maba di Universitas Konoha, status : playboy gagal _"Woy!" Naruto dan Kiba pun bertos-tosan ria. "Duduk sini Sas." Sekarang mereka ada di ruang makan, ruang makan yang cukup luas dengan meja panjang dan kursi yang berderet ditiap sisinya, disana terlihat Sakura dan ibunya yang sedang menyiapkan makanan.

"Lah lu siapa?" Tanya Kiba kepada Sasuke

"Gue Sasuke."

"Iya, dia Sasuke kib, baru ngekost hari ini." Sakura ikut nyamber "Nah semuanya ini Sasuke, kenalan dong!"

"Sasuke?" Tiba-tiba cowok berambut gondrong kuning ikutan ngomong "Sasuke Uchiha?" Tanyanya.

"Lo kenal deidara sas?" Tanya Naruto. _Deidara 24 tahun, mahasiswa abadi di UK, skripsinya tak kunjung selesai. _

"Eh elu dei, ngekost disini juga?" Sasuke senyum. "Temen abang gue." Sasuke berbisik kepada Naruto.

**06.40 AM**

'**BEEEP BEP BEEEEP BEP BEEEEP'**

Alarm Sasuke sudah berbunyi, Sasuke pun langsung bergegas mengambil handuk untuk segera mandi, ia sengaja bangun pagi-pagi supaya ga ngantri mandinya maklum lah kost-kostan. Setelah mandi dia langsung berpakaian buat ke kampus, Kaos biru gelap dan celana jeans sudah cukup membuat dia terlihat keren. Sasuke segera ke dapur 'Ceplok telor mata sapi pake mentega' pikirnya.

"Mana telornya? Hm.." Sasuke membuka kulkas

"Sasuke?"

"Ya?" Sasuke menengok. "Ada apa Sakura?"

"Mau sarapan?"

"Hn."

"Mau sarapan apa?"

"Telor!"

"Gue mau bikin nasi goreng mau sekalian?"

"Mau." Kata Sasuke tersenyum kecil. 'Mujur banget gue pagi ini huehehe' pikirnya.

Sakura pun membuatkan nasi goreng dengan porsi banyak buat anak-anak kostan.

"Udah jadi deh!" Sakura memberikan sepiring nasi goreng kepada Sasuke yang menunggunya dimeja makan, dia duduk dihadapan Sasuke. "Makan nih."

"Makasih."

"Lo kuliah dimana?"

"UK, lo juga kan?" Sasuke melahap nasi goreng buatan Sakura. "Nasi gorengnya enak."

"Iya kok lo tau? Makasih haha."

"Tau dari Naruto."

"Cie nanya-nanyain gue ke Naruto haha." Sakura mengejek

"Eh jangan ge-er lu sak…"

"Ga ge-er, becanda kok gue!" Sakura bete. "Lo pagi banget deh bangunnya, gak kaya yang laen, kebo!"

"Gue udah biasa bangun pagi." Sasuke terus mengunyah Nasi gorengnya "Lo juga pagi banget, kenapa?"

"Ga tau, suka aja haha, lagian pacar gue jemput pagi."

"Pacar?"

"Iya, senior kita di UK, nanti gue kenalin deh." Kata Sakura semangat, dia sangat senang membicarakan kekasihnya itu, kekasihnya yang 'perfect' dimatanya.

'_O-nana whats my name..'_

"Hallo?" Sakura menjawab telepon

'Pacarnya?' pikir Sasuke

"Oke tunggu sebentar ya.." Sakura menutup handphone dan memasukannya kedalam kantong jaketnya, dia pun berdiri "Sas, pacar gue udah jemput, duluan ya!"

"Tapi makanan lo belom abis tuh."

"Biarin, gaenak nanti pacar gue nunggu kelamaan, bye!" Sakura berlari pelan meninggalkan Sasuke.

'Cantik juga.' Pikirnya, 'tapi bukan tipe gue, Sakura gue kasih nilai 7,5.' Sasuke pun melanjutkan makannya.

**03.25 PM Kantin Universitas Konoha**

"Lo makan ramen mulu deh, ga bosen apa?" Tanya Kiba, dia rada-rada enek ngeliat Naruto udah ngabisin 2 porsi Ramen.

"Ga bosen lah! Kalo gue ada duit lagi gue nambah nih." Kata Naruto terus melahap ramennya. "Eh ada Ino sama Sakura tuh kib."

"INO , SAKURA SINI!" Teriak Kiba memanggil Ino dan Sakura yang sedang membawa mangkuk berisi mi ayam, mereka terlihat sedang mencari-cari meja. Ino dan Sakura pun menghampiri mereka.

"Untung elo manggil kalo ga duduk dimana gue." Sakura duduk disebelah Naruto

"Lo teriak-teriak gitu kib langsung diliatin tau ga sama senior, nekat lo haha." Kata Ino "Lah ini siapa?" Tanya Ino sambil melirik Sasuke yang lagi maenin PSPnya.

Merasa ada yang bertanya Sasuke pun melihat kearah Ino. Kata pertama yang ada dipikirannya adalah 'Cantik'

"Dia Sasuke no," Naruto menyahut.

"Oh kenalin nama gue Ino," _Ino, 18 tahun status : Single bahagia_. Kata Ino kepada Sasuke "Dulu SMAnya dimana?"

"Lincoln High, lo satu SMA ya sama Naruto,Kiba,Sakura?" Kata Sasuke, 'Nah ini baru tipe gue, nilainya 8.5' pikirnya.

"Iya Konoha HS," Jawab Ino 'Keren juga ini cowok, alumni Lincoln lagi, boleh juga.' Pikir Ino.

**08.00 PM . Kostan, kamar Naruto.**

"Bete deh gue.." Kata Kiba guling-gulingan dilantai, seperti biasa dia selalu kekamar Naruto kalo lagi ga ada kerjaan, secara kamar Naruto lebih manusiawi daripada kamarnya yang nista abis.

"Bete mulu lu kaya cewe!" Ejek Naruto

"Seriusan kita ke caffe," Usul Sasuke "Ngegaul sekali-sekali kan ga salah?"

"Ide bagus." Kiba setuju "Tapi kita ajak yang punya mobil jadi enak!"

"Shikamaru!" Naruto pun bergegas ke kamar Shikamaru lalu mengedor-gedor pintu kamar Shikamaru dengan bar-bar.

"Apaan sih Nar? Gangguin orang tidur aja lu ah!"

"Ngegaul ayooo!"

"Males ah!"

"Lu ga bosen apa ansos gini? Tau ga lu kalo orang ansos nantinya gimana? Jadi penjahat!"

"Astagfirullah.."

_*ansos : anti sosial_

"Kita ketempat gaul gini emangnya lu pada punya duit?" Tanya Shikamaru

"Kan ada elu sama Sasuke!" Kata Kiba, jarang-jarang ia ketempat gaul seperti ini, "Banyak banget cewek cakep ya.."

Mereka pun akhirnya duduk ngobrol-ngobrol ga jelas, ga sadar udah 3 jam mereka main disana, tapi bukannya makin sepi caffenya makin rame.

"Eh balik, udah jam 11 gilaaa!" Ajak Shikamaru dia sudah terlihat mengantuk

"Bentar dulu!" Kata Naruto dan Kiba kompak.

"Gue balik sekarang, gue tinggal lu!" Shikamaru bangkit dari sofa

"Bentar Shik, gue mau ke toilet bentar." Sasuke beranjak pergi ke toilet, sementara yang lain tetap menunggunya di sofa. "Toilet mana toilet.. nah ini dia," dia berjalan menuju toilet, agak sepi disana , saking sepinya sampai-sampai ada yang berani berciuman "Cih." Dia melihat cowok berambut merah dan seorang perempuan berambut hitam berciuman tanpa menghiraukan Sasuke yang lewat didepannya, setelah selesai dari Toilet dia pun kembali ke tempat Naruto dkk.

"Anjir ada yang ciuman deket toilet." Kata Sasuke jijik

"Demi apa? Hahaha," Tawa Naruto "Namanya juga tempat anak gaul ya gini deh.."

"Jangan-jangan tempat gaul gini cewek-ceweknya gampang digaulin juga? Hahaha." Kiba ngakak.

"Astagfirullahaladzim." Shikamaru kembali nyebut.

**PM Kantin Universitas Konoha.**

Sasuke,Naruto,Kiba,Shikamaru,Ino dan Sakura lagi makan bareng dikantin, seperti biasa Naruto dengan ramen kesukaannya.

"Jadi semalem lo pada ke Rock City?" Tanya Sakura, "Kok ga ngajak-ngajak sih?"

"Ga boleh, semalem pesta lajang!" Teriak Kiba

"ISH!" Ino mencubit Kiba "Ada kita kan jadi tambah rame!"

"Jangan, banyak cewek ga benernya. Eh tapi lo kan cewek ga bener ya? hahaha ." Ejek Sasuke

Ino mencubit Sasuke, sebenarnya kesempatan megang-megang cowok ganteng, "Tapi suka kan? Haha."

"Eh junior gue pada asik banget kayanya!" Tiba-tiba seorang cowok datang menghampiri , menghampiri Sakura. Guess who? Ya pacar Sakura!

"Iyadeh yang udah senior!" Kata Sakura "Duduk sini Sasori."

"Kamu makan apa say?" Tanya Sasori, _Sasori : 20 tahun, senior di UK status : pacar Sakura._

"Bakso, kamu mau?" dunia pun terasa milik berdua, Sakura dan Sasori.

'Ini cowok kayanya gue pernah liat, rambutnya ga asing.' Pikir Sasuke. 'Diakan… dia kan yang ciuman semalem di Rock City. Dia selingkuh? Dia mainin Sakura?'

"Sas, kenalin ini Sasori pacar gue," Kata Sakura "Gue udah janji kan mau ngenalin dia ke elo?"

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 selesai, gimana ceritanya? Mohon direview, review kalian sangat berharga bagi saya!<p>

Terimakasih!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2! Semoga gak makin ancur ya? hehe

** Disclaimer : **

**Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

><p>'Dia kan yang ciuman semalem di Rock City. Dia selingkuh?' Pikir Sasuke<p>

"Sas, kenalin ini Sasori pacar gue," Kata Sakura "Gue udah janji kan mau ngenalin dia ke elo?"

"Gue Sasori,"

"Sasuke." Jawab Sasuke males, tadinya dia mau langsung ngasih tau Sakura soal kejadian di Rock City semalem tapi dipikir-pikir buat apa? Ga ada gunanya, Sasuke lagi malas berdebat. Sakura juga bukan siapa-siapa dia, Sasuke memilih buat diam dan gak perduli.

**08.00 AM, Ruang makan Kost.**

"Ini kan hari sabtu kenapa kalian ga jalan bareng aja?" Usul Ibu kost, pagi ini seperti biasa dia ngasihin sarapan buat penghuni kost yang kurang gizi tentunya dibantu Sakura.

"Masih ada kuliah tante!" Kata Deidara.

"Hari sabtu kuliah? Ndeso!" Ejek Kiba yang emang udah biasa ngejekin Deidara, spontan langsung disambut death glarenya Dei.

"Ide bagus loh, kenapa kita ga jalan aja? Nonton gitu?" Sakura semangat.

"Kan ada mobilnya…" Naruto melirik Shikamaru

"Mobil siapaaaa maksud lo?" Shikamaru bete.

"Udah pokoknya abis makan kalian siap-siap berangkat, bosen kan pasti seminggu kuliah terus?"

"Aku sama Naruto ada kerja part time tante, ga bisa jalan deh." Kata Kiba

"Hari sabtu kerja? NDESO!" balas Deidara.

"Sial.." Kiba cengo.

"Emang tante pengen banget kita pergi?" Tanya Shikamaru malas.

"Soalnya tante mau keluar juga, mau arisan!" Kata ibu kost sambil ketawa ala tante-tante. "Berarti rumah nanti sepi ya? Siapa aja yang nanti dirumah?"

"Aku, Shikamaru sama Sasuke bu." Jawab Sakura

"Oh yaudah jaga rumah ya!"

**03.45 PM Ruang tengah.**

"Hari Sabtu yang absurd!" Sakura kesal, di hari Sabtu ini dia cuma nonton tv bareng Sasuke, bete abis! Shikamaru udah kunci pintu kamar rapet-rapet katanya seharian ini dia mau tidur-tiduran , ga mau ngapa-ngapain. "Jalan kek gitu kemana! Ayo Sasukeeee,"

"Jalan aja sana sama pacar lo." Sasuke ikutan bete, daritadi Sakura ngerengek ngajakin jalan.

"Sasori ga bisa.. dia harus nganterin nyokapnya belanja."

"Alesan banget."

"Apa Sas?"

"Engga, ga kenapa-kenapa." Padahal dalam pikiran Sasuke, pasti Sasori lagi selingkuh. "Gue mau tidur ah," Sasuke bangun dari sofa ruang tengah menuju kamarnya.

"Eh jangan! Gue sama siapa?" Sakura mematikan _TV_

"Sama.. SETAN!" Sasuke langsung naik tangga ninggalin Sakura sendirian. "AAAAA!" Sakura pun ikut ngibrit ngikutin Sasuke.

"SASUKE!" Sakura masang muka kesel, "Ga lucu!"

"HAHAHAHAHA! Penakut!" Sasuke terus ngakak.

"IH DIBILANG GA LUCU!"

"Lucu sih woooo," Sasuke terus ngakak.

"Diem gak lu!" Sakura mengancam tapi Sasuke ngakak terus, "Muka lo lucu tau ga sih Sas kalo lagi ketawa!" Sakura pun ikut tertawa, akhirnya mereka berdua ngakak-ngakakan sampe muka masing-masih merah.

"Udah berenti ah hahaha, pipi gue pegel Sak!" Kata Sasuke yang setengah ngakak, "Nah sekarang lo kenapa ada dikamar gue?"

"Ha? Kamar lo?" Sakura tanpa sadar ada dikamar Sasuke.

"Keluar sana!"

"Gak mau keluar!" Kata Sakura pede.

"Dih?"

"Pokoknya sampe lo setuju jalan!"

"Terserah ya, gue sih mau tidur!" Kata Sasuke langsung naik ke kasurnya.

"Bodo!"

"Gue kalo tidur ga pake baju, ga pake celana, ga pake…" Sasuke berlagak ingin melepas kaosnya

"DIIIIIIIIIIHHHHH!" Sakura langsung ngibrit. Sekali lagi Sasuke ngakak. Sakura langsung masuk ke kamarnya. "BETE BETE BETE!" Sakura bete banget banget! Akhirnya dia buka laptop, online YMnya berniat memperbaiki mood, bukan moodnya tambah bagus malah tambah ancur gara-gara ngeliat Sasuke online, katanya mau tidur!

"EH BALA LU! KATANYA MAU TIDUR!" Sakura teriak, dia yakin teriakannya bakal terdengar sampai kamar Sasuke, karena kamar mereka bersebelahan. Terdengar suara Sasuke ngakak mendengar teriakan Sakura.

Sakura pun ngechat Sasuke

**Cherryblosm : katanya mau tidur!**

**Sasuke_suck : tidurin dong~**

**Cherryblosm : dasar tukang ngibul.**

**Sasuke_suck : dasar tukang maksa.**

**Cherryblosm : masa?**

**Sasuke_suck : bodo ah!**

_**Sasuke_suck off.**_

"Si Naruto sama Kiba balik jam berapa ya?" Sasuke mengambil handphonenya, dia ga ngantuk sama sekali dan dia bingung mau ngapain..

**To : Naruto, Kiba.**

_**Balik jam brp lu pada?**_

'Hey babe, I got my eye on you..' Hape Sasuke berbunyi.

**From : Naruto**

_**11 sasukeee**_

'Hey babe, I got my eye on you standing there on Beacon Avenue.. '

**From : Kiba**

_**11 bro.**_

"Gila, ini aja baru jam 4 sore. Untung gue orang kaya ga usah kerja,"

_**Sasuke_suck on**_

**Sasuke_suck : Sak **

**Cherryblosm : kenal?**

**Sasuke_suck : songong lu**

**Cherryblosm : Kenapa?**

**Sasuke_suck : jalan**

**Sasuke_suck : Masih mau jalan ga sak?**

_**Cherryblosm off**_

"Yah si Sakura ngambek.."

'Tok Tok Tok'

"Sasuke ayooo!" panggil Sakura sambil terus menggedor pintu kamar Sasuke.

"Kenapa? Gue kira lo ngambek." Tanya Sasuke yang sedikit heran ngeliat Sakura udah rapih, skinny jeans, tank top item, blazer hijau muda persis seperti matanya.

"Kok lu belom rapih sih? Tadi ngajakin gue jalan!"

"Lah gue kira lu ga mau, tadi langsung off kan.."

"Udah diem, cepetan ganti baju!" Sakura mendorongnya masuk ke kamar Sasuke, "Cepetan ya Sas gue tunggu dibawah!"

"Lawak banget nih cewek." Sasuke memilih pakaian, _'Mana yang bisa bikin Sakura naksir gue? Haha, lah kenapa gue pengen Sakura naksir gue? Bzzzzzz lama-lama pikiran gue konyol nih ga cool.'_

Sasuke memilih Jaket _Chelsea_ yang berwarna biru muda dan bergaris putih dikedua lengannya, kaos hitam bertuliskan _Muse, jeans hitam _dan sepatu _Converse_, "Nah parfum. Sip, keren abis gue." Sasuke turun ke lantai satu, ke ruang tengah, dari tangga dia sudah bisa melihat Sakura duduk disofa sambil menonton TV.

"Ayo sak." Panggil Sasuke

"Eh lo suka Chelsea?" Tanya Sakura tersenyum melihat jaket yang Sasuke kenakan.

"Suka, kenapa emang? Ayo ah sambil jalan." Sakura dan Sasuke pun keluar rumah berjalan kaki menuju Halte bus.

"Gue juga suka Chelsea Sas!"

"Masa?" Tanya Sasuke gak perduli, jarang-jarang ada perempuan suka sepak bola.

"Iya! Ih ga percaya?"

"Gimana ya…"

"YEE!" Sakura mendorong bahu Sasuke, "Seriusan!"

"Yaudah percaya kok. Itu.. cowok lo ga marah kita jalan bareng?" Tanya _Sasuke 'AH SHIT kenapa gue nanyain cowoknya yang alay itu -_-' _

"Ga, kita harus saling percaya," Sakura senyum "Dia juga sering jalan sama temen ceweknya, yaaaa sebatas temen aja kaya kita,"

"Terus lo percaya gitu cuma temen doang?" Lama-lama Sasuke ngerasa kayak Sakura terlalu polos, terlalu gampang dibohongin.

"Percaya lah dia kan cowok gue Sas.."

"Sebenernya dia-" Sasuke diem. Dia hampir aja keceplosan.

"Dia siapa?"

"Sak, jangan terlalu percaya sama Saso.., maksud gue jangan terlalu percaya sama cowok, kita ini brengsek." Rasa kasihannya pada Sakura mulai muncul, tapi kalo dia ngasih tau sekarang apa Sakura bakalan percaya? Kemungkinannya ga sampe 50 persen. 'Dia pasti percaya sama cowoknya lah, ga mungkin ke gue yang baru beberapa hari ini dia kenal.' Kalimat itu selalu Sasuke inget setiap dia hampir keceplosan ngasih tau yang sebenernya ke Sakura, ngasih tau kalo pacarnya brengsek.

"Gak semuanya, Sasori buktinya." Sekali lagi Sakura ngebanggain pacarnya itu. Rasanya Sasuke mau ngocok-ngocok kepala Sakura biar dia sadar kalo apa yang selama ini dia banggakan itu salah. "Kita udah 4 bulan bareng loh, dia gak pernah macam-macam!" Sakura menunjukan 4 jarinya sambil tersenyum.

"Terserah lo deh," Sasuke memutar bola matanya, "Janji ya lo ga bakalan nangis kejer gara-gara si Sasori itu." Sasuke memasukan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku jaket.

"He won't make me cry Sas. Gue percaya itu." Kali ini nada bicara Sakura lebih lembut, entah apa yang ada dipikirannya Sasuke gak tau.

"Let me punch his face if he make you cry." Kata Sasuke setengah tertawa, dari dasar hatinya Ia bersungguh-sungguh.

"Oke!" Sakura mengulurkan tangannya ke Sasuke sebagai tanda perjanjian.

"Eh lo suka siapa di Chelsea?" Sasuke mengalihkan pembicaraan, ngomongin hal keren lebih menyenangkan dibandingin ngomongin Sasori yang menurutnya alay itu.

"David Luiz!" Senyum Sakura mengembang membicarakan si ganteng yang satu itu.

"Kribo!" Sasuke mengulurkan lidahnya.

"Ganteng tau! Kalo gue ketemu dia langsung gue ajakin kawin! No lies!"

"Lah Sasori?"

"Lupain dia haha,"

"Lupain dia? Yaampun itu kata-kata terbaik yang pernah lo omongin sumpah!" Sasuke nyengir kegirangan.

"Maksud lo…?" Sakura menatap aneh ke arah Sasuke.

"Maksud gue.., gue juga suka David Luiz hahaha…" Sasuke ketawa garing dan kemudian hening.

Suasana 'Krik' pun terjadi beberapa detik, keduanya diam.

"Sas.."

"Hm?"

"Gue yang bego apa emang kata-kata lo sulit dicerna manusia normal?" Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan 'yaampun ini orang aneh banget' . Sasuke balik menatap Sakura, dia ga bisa ngomong apa-apa dipikiran dia cuma ada 'bego gue ngomong yang kaga-kaga..' Kemudian Sakura tertawa "Muka lo ga usah tegang gitu kaya orang kebelet BAB tau ga!"

"Tapi tetep ganteng kan?" Sasuke santai, dia harus tetap _cool_ disituasi _'Kipa'_ seperti ini.

"Ngigooooooooooo!" Sakura menendang kaki Sasuke.

"Sakit! Bales nih!" Sasuke ngancem, tapi ga beneran dia kan cowok gentle…

"Jangan! Err Sas kita makan di Haley's Pavillon aja yuk?" Kata Sakura mencoba ngeles.

"Yang itu?" Mata Sasuke tertuju pada sebuah restaurant dipinggir jalan.

"Mau ya? jadi ga usah jauh-jauh!" Sakura menarik jaket Sasuke biar Sasuke nurut ikut masuk ke Haley's "Ini tempat favorit gue Sas, dari jaman SMP."

Sasuke diem dia belum pernah ketempat seunyu ini, dekorasi Haley's Pavillon unyu dominan dengan warna pink,biru & ungu muda persis seperti Pavillon seorang nenek desa difilm-film barat, semuanya serba sederhana tapi membuat kenyamanan tersendiri.

"Kita duduk sini ya?" Sakura duduk disalah satu sofa dekat dengan jendela kaca besar yang bertuliskan Haley's Pavillon dengan gambar menara Eiffel dibawahnya, dia bilang ini tempat duduk kesukaannya karena bisa melihat kearah jalan.

"Gue ga ngerti menu-menu disini…." Sasuke polos, kayak orang udik baru masuk ke tempat bagus.

"Liat dulu!" Sakura memberikan menu yang didesain seperti buku tua yang sudah lapuk dimakan zaman.

"Chicken Capers sama Lemonade, ini enak?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Enak! Lo pasti ketagihan." Sakura memanggil seorang waiter. "Banana Flambe Crepes, Chicken Capers minumnya Haley's Cocktail dan Lemonade."

"Ada lagi?" Tanya waiter perempuan itu. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. "Baik, tolong tunggu sebentar." Sang waiter tersenyum lalu meninggalkan Sakura dan Sasuke.

"Lo kalo nongkrong dimana Sas?" Tanya Sakura.

"Mayday, La Vida."

"Tempat anak gaul ya kan?" Sakura tertawa kecil.

"Tempatnya gaul, guenya gak kok haha."

"Rock City gimana?"

"Hm… gue ga suka disana. Kelewat gaul, berlebihan." Sasuke pun teringat Sasori.

"Permisi, pesanan kalian sudah datang." Waiter perempuan tadi kembali dengan nampan yang dibawanya, "Banana Flambe Crepes, Chicken Capers, Haley's Cocktail dan Lemonade?" Dia tersenyum. "Silahkan menikmati."

"Terimakasih." Sakura dan Sasuke tersenyum melihat makanan yang mereka pesan sudah datang.

"Lo pasti suka Sas, percaya sama gue." Sakura tersenyum, mereka berdua pun mulai menyantap pesanannya sambil ngobrol-ngobrol sedikit.

"2012 gue baru tau tempat makan seenak ini, gue selama ini kemana aja." Sasuke menyantap makanannya dengan bar-bar, gak butuh waktu lama untuk dia menghabiskan porsinya.

"Lo cepet banget makannya..," Kata Sakura sambil mengunyah, "Selezat itukah? Haha."

Mereka selesai makan, Sasuke memaksa agar dia yang membayar semuanya.

"Makasih Sasuke baik deh, lain kali giliran gue traktir elo ya?" Sakura tersenyum. Sasuke cuma ngangguk-ngangguk tanda setuju. "Sas sekarang jam berapa?"

"6 sore." Sasuke melirik ke arah jam yang ada dilengannya.

"Kita ke Rock City yuk?" Sakura memelas. "Ayolah.. ga jauh kan dari sini? Gue belom pernah ke tempat kaya gitu.."

"Gak mau,"

"Ayo kenapa Sas? Gue yang traktir deh.. kapan lagi Sas gue kesana?"

"Udahlah ga usah, banyak orang ga benernya!"

"Kan gue sama lo, apa yang harus ditakutin?"

**6.45 PM Rock City.**

"Oh gini yang namanya Rock City?" Sakura _super excited . _Sakura gak pernah ketempat kaya gini, secara dari dulu teman-temannya anak-anak yang kalem.

"Jangan norak gitu kenapa, malu!" Sasuke ngelirik ilfeel ke Sakura, "Nah udah kesini kan, terus mau ngapain? Ini Cuma café biasa sak."

"Cari duduk yuk!" Sakura narik jaket Sasuke, lagi-lagi Sasuke cuma bisa nurut sama kata-kata Sakura.

"Gue lemah sama lo." Sasuke berbicara pelan. Mereka berdua pun duduk di sofa yang ada disudut, Sakura terus mengamati orang-orang yang ada disekitarnya.

"Disini ceweknya seksi-seksi ya? Gue jadi minder." Sakura ngelantur.

"Ngapain minder sama orang gak bener?" Sasuke tertawa kecil, ada-ada saja perkataan gadis yang satu ini. "Lo mau minum?"

Sakura hanya diam.

"Sak? Lo mau minum apa?" Tanya Sasuke sekali lagi.

Sakura diam, dia terlihat memperhatikan sesuatu.

"Lo kenap-" Sasuke menoleh ke arah pandangan mata Sakura. "Sasori…"

Sakura bangun dari tempat duduknya, dia menghampiri Sasori yang sedang bersama seorang gadis.. mereka terlihat mesra.

"Sak tunggu!" Sasuke ikut mengejar Sakura yang berjalan cepat menghampiri Sakura, "Ini bakalan jadi masalah besar."

"OMG! Look at that pinky girl!" Beberapa pengunjung mulai memperhatikan mereka.

'PLAK' Tebak apa? Tangan Sakura mendarat di pipi kanan Sasori.

"Sakura?" Sasori kaget sekaget-kagetnya orang kaget. "Kamu.."

"Dia siapa?" Sakura berteriak, telunjuknya mengarah kepada perempuan berambut hitam panjang yang berada disebelah Sasori. Sementara Sasuke berada dibelakang Sakura, dia speechless, dia gak nyangka Sakura bakal lihat kejadian ini sendiri.

"Siapa lo nampar-nampar pacar gue!" Gadis berambut hitam itu angkat bicara, "Nunjuk-nunjuk segala lagi!"

"Audrey, diam!" Sasori berteriak kepada gadis berambut hitam itu. "Kamu pergi dari sini!"

"What the f-" Audrey mengambil tas miliknya kemudian keluar dari Rock City, dia terlihat kesal, bibirnya terus mengumpat.

"Kamu kenapa bisa ada disini Sakura? Ini bukan tempat untuk kamu.."

"Kamu pikir cuma yang bisa kesini? Bebas selingkuh?"

'PLAK' sekali lagi saudara-saudara..

"Kita putus!" Sakura mengambil gelas berisi minuman dan menumpahkannya di wajah Sasori, "Get the fu*k out of my life!" Sakura berjalan keluar Rock City, dia belum pernah semarah ini, dia belum pernah mengucapkan kata-kata umpatan sekasar ini.

Masih ingat dengan janji Sakura dan Sasuke? Ini dia…

"Let me punch your face." Sasuke melakukan apa yang sudah Ia janjikan kepada Sakura. Sudut bibir Sasori berdarah, Sasuke melakukannya dengan baik. "Ini mewakili Sakura, oke?" Sasuke berjalan meninggalkan Sasori dan menyusul Sakura.

"Beraninya, Siapa lo?"

"Kita udah kenalan kan? Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha."

"Lol! He'll die.." Kata salah satu seorang pengunjung yang mengamati keributan yang terjadi barusan. "Sasuke Uchiha will die." Kemudian dia tertawa.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2…. Gimana? Maaf kalo ga ada perkembangan! Review lagi ya?<p>

Makasih banget buat :

**Key Ichi Aroora**

**Kaguya Hitsugaya**

**Hwang Energy**

**Miki Yuiki Vessalius**

**Douminds Heartstrings**

**Kurousa Hime**

**GotchaLoveSlurPEE**

**Dina Yoon**


End file.
